What I Hate
by Clamanter
Summary: She hates so many things. Did you really think that it was by random?
1. Introduction

**Summary: She hates so many things. Do you really think that she hates them randomly?**

* * *

><p>What I Hate<p>

Jade. Jade West. Jadlyn West. Jadlyn August West. Did you really think she chose to hate so many things? She's not bad, just troubled. There's a story behind, each and every thing she dislikes. You may want to sit down. It's going to take some time.


	2. The Colour Pink

**The Colour Pink**

She never enjoyed that colour. Made fun of, pushed around. All because she had to wear that colour that one day.

_**Flashback**_

A young, five year old Jade West was walking into her new 1st grade classroom, eager to make friends. Decked head to toe in various shades of pink.

"Baby" one called to her. "Only princess wear pink" "What makes you think you're a princess" "Did your mummy dress you today"

So many comments. So many insults. Only so much could little Jade take.

She entered her classroom the next day. Wearing only black.

Black. Her new best friend.

_**Flashback**_

Her only best friend. Well, until a certain Caterina Valentine came along. But that's not needed now.


	3. The Sun

**The Sun**

Quite a nasty thing, the sun. It burns you, makes you hurt when you stay out to long. 10 year old Jade found this out.

_**Flashback**_

10 year old Jade West layed out her towel and placed her bag next with the rest of her familys'. She was on the beach in her new bathing suit for some fun in the dove into the ocean. Head first. It was as she went under did she not hear her mother say 'put some sunscreen on. You're going to get burnt.' Well, give of take an hour and a half later, Jade strongly regreted missing her mothers warning. For now she was burnt; on her face, neck, shoulders, arms and legs.

_**Flashback**_

Jade vowed to never again forget to apply sunscreen.


	4. Allergies

**Allergies**

Jade always laughed at others unfortate allergies.

Her mother was allergic to dust.

Her father was allergic to pollen.

Her older sister was allergic to cat fur.

Her other older sister was allergic to bee stings.

But Jade, she was the lucky one. That was, until she had her 7th birthday.

_**Flashback**_

Her 7th birthday party was everything she could of ever wanted. The people she cared about were there, she had an amazingly decorated house to celebrate in, tons of presents with her name on them, and best of all; a triple decker layered chocolate cake with fudge oozing on the inside. On top, it was decorated with icing, sprinkles, and nuts.

Being the birthday girl, Jade was the one who got the first, and biggest slice, with the most icing, sprinkes, nuts. She felt weird after she had that first nut. Like she couldn't breathe properly.

_**Flashback_

She remembers waking up to a weeping mother, a sad father,and 2 scared sisters.

Now that she knows that she's allergic to nuts, allergies made their way to number 1 on her hate list.


	5. Babies

**Babies**

Babies. Jade, absolutly hates babies.

They cry, they pee, they poo, they smell, they vomit, they scream and shout.

Yes, even though she once was a baby, a cute baby (even though she refuses to admit it) Jade hates them.

It all started when her Dad brought home her knew baby brother.

_**Flashback**_

"Jadey, come see your little baby brother." her father called from the door of their house.

"In a minute Dad."

"Jade. NOW!"

"Oh I'm COMING!"

Walking down the stairs, she felt cold, even though it was sunny out. Something, felt odd, out-of-place. She couldn't find her mother.

"Where's Mum?" She say her father's face fall.

"She's gone. She died giving birth to your baby brother."

Jade saw red. She spat, she swore, she screamed. She woke up her brother.

"Look at what you did. Get to your room!"

_**Flashback**_

She remembers her father, always leaving her alone at night with that _thing_. That demon that killed her mother.

She had to clean it, clothe it, play with it, _feed it._

And all because of that, Jade now hates babies. Hates then with a passion.


	6. Girls Talking in the Bathroom

**When Girls Talk in the Bathroom**

It started with when she didn't go to the bathroom before class. It led to her busting when she herd the bell ring.

She ran right into the Cheerleading Toilets.

Ment only for cheerleaders, mainly because on how much pink was in there.

But that wasn't a care for her right now. She just had to go.

Luckily for Jade, no one saw her going in, and no one was there at the time.

Just as she was to flush, she heard her name.

"She's like, totaly a loser."

"I know right. I mean, like just look at her crushing on Beck. She like, doesn't stand a chance against who Rachel?"

"You Emma. You should like, totally ask him out right in front of her."

"Totally. Now go be a good little cheerleader and give me your Kiss-a-Vicious lipstick."

And with that, they left.

Jade was hurt.

From now on, the next time she heard someone talking in the bathroom; the next thing they knew was a powerful voice telling them to 'shut the damn hell up!'

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick thing. Please no one be offended with how I wrote about the cheerleaders. If you are a cheerleader, you're probaly no where NEAR as mean as Rachel and Emma.<strong>


	7. Carpeting

**Carpeting**

Jade did once have a friend. Well, a friend before Caterina Valentine. Her name was Chaos. Chaos Teal. And my, what a character Chaos was.

She was forever stealing, lieing, cheating, fighting, ruining anything she could get her hands on.

Including Jade.

Always hitting her, biting her, making her feel more pain than she did from her father.

Until one day, she went to far.

_**Flashback**_

It all started like normal. Chaos would come over. They would laugh like best friends. Jade would say something that Chaos took the wrong way. Chaos would push Jade around. Chaos would threaten Jade with her knife. Chaos would calm down. And then the cycle would repeat until Chaos went home.

Exect this time. Chaos came to close with her pointy knife. So close that Jade still has that scar on her waist, and the blood in her death black carpet.

_**Flashback**_

That happened 12 years ago. The bright blood still hasn't faded. Jade hasn't seen Chaos scince. But it's not like she wants to anyway. She got better friends now.


	8. Lullabies

**Lullabies**

Oh dear lord she hates lullabies.

She also secretly pities every child she hears someone singing a lullaby to.

_**Flashback**_

Her father had, well still has an absolutly terrible singing voice.

She could never fall asleep when her father sings to her.

Little Jadey always started to cry louder when he started. Never getting any peace and quiet, either of them.

_**Flashback**_

Jade West could never understand the point of a lullaby.

To her, every voice trying to sing softly to a crying baby only created more noise.


	9. Rainbows

**Rainbows**

She used to like rainbows. Honest. Jade Wast actually liked something. But, well, that stopped very quickly. Very quickly indeed.

_**Flashback**_

Fresh after a long week of rain, a cheery nine year old Jade West ran out into the front yard.

Her mother always used to tell her that if she went outside after the rain and found the end of the rainbow she would have three wishes granted to her and her.

_**Flasback**_

Jade spent years trying to find the end of a rainbow. Never did she have success.

Becaus eof that, Jade West hates rainbows.


End file.
